


Head Rush

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [61]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Violence, bad bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Rabastan gets drunk. Bad things happen.





	Head Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Death Eater Express's 31 Halloween Prompts  
> Day 21 prompt: Rabastan Lestrange / a wedding ring / "What the fuck am I doing naked in the woods?" / "Fermented pumpkin juice can suck my great big..."
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/wHuZXCe.jpg)

Rabastan Lestrange stretched and felt his back pop. His neck was sore and he skin broke into gooseflesh. He opened his eyes and frowned when he saw tree branches, leaves, and blue sky. He brought his hand to his face to rub at his eyes and noticed the weight of something on his fingers. He turned his hand this way and that until he spotted the heavy metal band on his ring finger. A Muggle wedding ring? What was he doing wearing a wedding ring? He shifted and sat up, only then realising his state of undress.

"What the fuck am I doing naked in the woods?"

He looked around for his clothes and spotted them under a large oak. He stood and walked, very slowly so he wouldn't hurt his tender feet on acorns, to the pile of clothes. Shuffling through the pile he found not only his clothes but a few pieces that might have belonged to a woman. He pulled his robes on and heard something crinkle in his pocket. He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and unfolded it.

_Certificate of Marriage_ was written across the top and below was the name "Stan Strange" in his handwriting. The girl's writing was jerky and illegible. It was dated for the previous day. Apparently, he'd married someone over the anvil. "Wonderful," he grumbled, "Fermented pumpkin juice can suck my great big..." he trailed off as he caught sight of a foot and followed it to the rest of a body.

The woman, probably just of age, was stiff in rigor mortis and naked. "What the hell did I do?" 

He knelt beside her and touched some of the darkening marks around her neck. They matched his hands. "Fuck," he said, standing and stepping back. The events of the previous evening came rushing back to him. He'd met Marie here in the sex club Lucius was always going on about. The only thing Lucius deigned worthy of mingling with Muggles for. She had wanted to try erotic asphyxiation. After the first explosive encounter at the sex club—hers because of the lack of oxygen head rush and his from the sense of power it gave him to wrap his fingers around her neck—she'd begged him to marry her, saying crazy things like she'd never love anyone nearly as much as she'd love him. It would have ended there had Rodolphus not supplied him with fermented pumpkin juice throughout the night. He'd only kept drinking it to try and block out the image of Bella locked in stocks and being abused by Muggles in every hole.

Things got a lot blurrier after that. He supposed that after the marriage, he'd Apparated her here, scaring her half to death, then proceeded to make good on the consummation part of the marriage. He didn't even remember if he'd had her more than once before he'd killed her. He frowned at her as he flicked his wand and Transfigured her corpse into a rock.

It was a shame, from what he could remember she'd been a fairly good fuck.


End file.
